Heroes often born peasants
by soul128
Summary: a story that favors a kid that is part hollow i will publish the next chapter after i get some review and some input on what you the reader thinks you can wright me here or at


Heroes often born peasants

Intro

Name of author-hollowsoul128

Disclaimer-I don't own bleach the character nor do I own the title company

Bleach. This is a fan fiction. This is the first fan fiction I have wrote, so don't judge my work that harshly. There will be spelling errors and grammar errors as well. I will make a few characters up as I go along. So thank you for reading

Author personal notes

I am not a good writer and I am not going to try to say I am. Like I said before this is my first time writing a fan fiction, so don't be a jerk when you rate this. I favor the hollows so I am going to make most of my stories kinda favoring the hollows. I will be making a few stories at a time I have one story already somewhat made and to be honest I not sure how I am going to end this story but I have a few other stories that I am thinking about. And after every chapter I post I would like for you ,the reader, to send me a email to say what you think about it and you can be honest just don't be a jerk in the way you tell me if that makes any senses. To be honest I favor hollow because to me they are the soul's that never had a chance. The souls that were always a moment too late. The ones that were forgotten by the world and were left to die or in this case be eaten by hollow. But that is about all I can think of and I know this is long story and long notes but this is how I Wright thanks for reading yall. O and I will shorten word like what to wat.

Chapter 1 the stranger

I grew up with ichigo kurosaki as a close friend of mine. I was an odd kid growing up with my baby blue hair with ghost white bangs. It was 8th grade when I first meet ichigo. I was being ganged up on and beaten by 4 guys when ichigo said.

Ichigo "hey leave him alone!"

He charged in to my rescue swinging and knocking one kid that was holding my arm down. I then I hit the other guy holding my other arm and blood fell down his noise. He took off running and the three other kids tried to fight us. We then fought then but they ran off just as there friend had done. One of the kids had thrown a rock at me before running off. It had hit me in the head right beside my right eye. It had cut my face and blood was flowing out off it like a creek of crimson red. Ichigo then said.

Ichigo "hey men are you ok?"

Me "yea hey wat is your name?"

Ichigo "my name is ichigo kurosaki. What is your name?"

Me "my name is kano Hishurto."

We continued to talk for the rest of the day. We walked home and we lived across the street from each other. We had become friends instantly. I walked to my apartment I turn the knob and walked in the door. Katie, my older sister, was cooking in the kitchen and she said.

Katie "hey I made your favorite. Raman noodles." She said with a smile

She look at me cut face and she simply smiled and said.

Katie "how many kids this time?" as she said this she wiped the dried blood off my face.

Me "4 but this time a kid helped me. We beat them up but one throw a rock and it hit my face. But the good thing is I have friend." I said with a smile.

Katie then smiled and said.

Katie "that is good. Now let eat."

The year had gone by fast. We were now in the 9th grade and it was the first I sat down in the seat right behind the front row. Ichigo sat in the front row and next to the seat that was empty in front of me. The teacher then came in with a girl that had a dark blue hair and was rather short. She announced her name

Teacher "class this is Rukia kuchki. Please make her feel welcome."

She sat in front of me and ichigo started to talk to her as if was all ready friends with her. That is just something that ichigo did with people. He became friends with people almost instantly. To be honest he was my only friend. The bell rang and we went to lunch. We are allowed to eat anywhere on campus. So I went to the edge of the roof and sat down and ate some rice balls that Katie made for me. Then I hear laughing and I seen the door open. It was ichigo, orihima, chad, uryuu, and Rukia came through the roof door. I looked at them and stood up and brushed my pants off. I started to move when suddenly I felt something push me like it was the wind. I fell from the 3 stories but be for I hit the ground my hands grabbed a branch from the big tree in the court yard. I flipped off of the branch and landed without being killed. I looked at them up on the roof. I seen that all had there mouths dropped except for Rukia. She had a smirk on her face. I heard a girl scream and seen that there was poodles of crimson red blood under my hands. The blood was pouring down from my hands. They hand deep cuts all over them. I calmly walked to the nurse and she bandaged my hands up. By the time the nurse was finished lunch had just ended. I walked to class and sat in the same spot as I did in my last class. Then ichigo came in and he sat in the same spot as he did before. Then Rukia walked in and sat in front of me. I went through the class with out talking until right before the bell rang.

Me "how did you know I was not going to die?"

Rukia "wat are you talking about?"

Me "how did you know?!"

Rukia had a smirk on her face as she said

Rukia "because you're a survivor."

Me "wat do you mean?"

But before she answered me the bell rang and she left. I walked home and as I approached my door I seen ichigo walk in his house. I reached out to the door knob and seen my hands still covered in the bandages. I thought to myself.

Myself {Katie is going to freak out when she see my hands.}

I then walked to the park and sat down on the park bench. Then I suddenly heard a loud sigh. I look over to my right and I seen Rukia walking on the side walk. She seen me and walked over to the bench and sat beside me.

Rukia "hey wat is your name?"

Me "kano hishuroto. Wat are you doing here?"

Rukia "well to be honest I am kinda lost. I just moved in to the apartments."

Me "well I live in the apartment do you want me to walk you back."

Rukia "If it wouldn't be out of your way." She said with this incent look on her face. I walked her to the apartments and then I walked to my apartment when I noticed Rukia still following me. I made it to my door when I realized she was the new owner of the apartment next to mine and Katie. Then I asked Rukia

Me "would you like to join me and my sister for dinner?"

Rukia "that would be nice but I don't want to interrupt your family time."

Me "it is just dinner. And besides it is your first night so you don't have anything set up to cook any way."

Rukia "ok I will join you." she said as she smiled.

We walked in to my apartment and Katie had already started to cook. She had started to say "dinner is all ready…" when she seen my bandaged up hand and rush over to me while saying

Katie "what did you do this time you moron?"

Me "I did do anything, well sort of kinda of…"  
Rukia "he fell off the roof."

Katie "you did what?! Why where you goofing off on a roof?"  
Me "I was not goofing off I was sitting by the edge when I went to stand up I must have got a head rush cause I suddenly felt this feeling that I was being push."  
Katie "little brother wat am I going to do with you? Well dinner is ready so you and your friend can make a plate."

Rukia "I am Rukia kuchki maim." She said as she bowed

Katie "oh my name is Katie hishuroto. Sorry about that."

We all made a plate and went to the living room to eat them. An hour passed as we ate and talked between us. I got up and said

Me "well I am going to take a shower."

Katie "hey Rukia you should stay over here tonight."

Rukia "no I could not intrude anymore."

Katie "nonsense you are staying and that is that."

I was now in the shower while Katie and Rukia were talking.

Rukia "so where are your two parents?"

Katie "they were killed by some sort of animal when we were little. I was 15 when it happen I was sad but Kano to it worse than me by far. He had these nightmares where these shadowy figure where chasing him down he would wake up I the middle of night screaming. He got to where he couldn't sleep cause he didn't want to see those shadowy figure anymore. One night he said that he had a dream where he seen our parents killer. He said it was the shadows with the white mask. The police didn't believe him. They just said it was an animal attack but I know no animal would do that much damage to a body. But to be honest Kano still won't talk about our parents and I know it hurts him more than anything he was 10 I had to drop out of school and work but the police made us identify the bodies they even made kano do it. The site of our parents blood mess still lingers in his mind. That is why I get so work up when he get hurt. And he been getting in to fights ever sense they died but I know that Kano was not starting it because my brother may be different than the other kids he has never lied to me. he is all I have left." She said this story while in a sad tone and looking at a picture of me at the park with her.

Rukia then look at her and seen that I was coming out of the bath room. Katie then said

Katie "your shower next and you can get dressed in kano's room."

I walked out with the towel hung half on my shoulder and half on my hair still trying to dry it. She then walked over to her apartment and gather close to take a shower. We then went to take her shower. I sat down beside Katie and said

Me "so what do you think about her?"

Katie "she is different. Little brother just remember this for me all ways kay, being a hero is not being strong, fast, or brave. it is where you stand up for those who can't stand for themselves."

Me "you know you remind me of a fortune cookie." I said while laughing.

I was laughing so much I didn't notice Rukia going in to my room. I then stood up and started to walk to my room and said

Me "hey I am going to go draw kay." As I said this katie could not stop from showing a smiled.

I opened the door and seen Rukia with the towel just covering her privet areas I turn a light shade of pink as I quickly shut the door and walked over to katie

Me "did you forget to tell me something?"

Katie "nope."

Me "are you sure. May it was something like Rukia is changing in my room!"

Katie "o yea that's right well I guess I am not that good of a fortune cookie." She said as she stoke her tongue out at me.

I then pushed her off the couch and said

Me "nope you're not or you would have seen that coming."


End file.
